100th Episode Celebration (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)
"100th Episode Celebration" is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of the animated comedy series BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It originally aired on The Bloo DeTour in the United States on May 1, 2005. In this episode, the Foster's gang celebrates their 100th episode and what they've been through for the past 99 episodes. "100th Episode Celebration" was written by series creator Bloo J and directed by Paul Tibbitt. It generally received positive reviews from TV critics. According to the Nielsen ratings, it was viewed by 17.22 million people in the United States, and required a 6.8 rating in the 18-49 demographic, making it a ratings success. Throwbacks All Episodes Shown # The Great Coco Race (Season 5, 2005) # Nasty Burger (Season 3, 2003) # Cookie Dough (Season 3, 2003) # Mac's Nightmare (Season 5, 2005) # Meat Your HamMakers! (Season 1, 2000) # A Bunch of Angry Birds (Season 1, 2000) # Bloo Done It (Season 2, 2002) # A Sight for Sore Pies (Season 2, 2002) # Happy Halloween! (Season 1, 2000) # Squeakerboxx (Season 4, 2003) # Vidya Gemz (Season 2, 2002) # Eric Cartman's Lottery Ticket (Season 1, 2000) # Berry Scary (Season 2, 2002) # Crime After Crime (Season 4, 2004) # Madame-Borg (Season 4, 2004) # Grand Theft Jenny (Season 4, 2004) # Hiccy Burp (Season 2, 2001) # Jenny the Sexy Girl (Season 5, 2005) # A Pikachu Makes Love to a Jigglypuff (Season 1, 2001) # The Sweet Stench of Success (Season 4, 2003) # The Big Picture (Season 5, 2005) # The Sega Dreamcast (Season 1, 2000) # Setting a President (Season 5, 2004) # The Big Lablooski (Season 3, 2003) # Ren and Stimpy Without My Anus (Season 2, 2001) # Bloo Wars (Season 2, 2002) # Valentine's Day (Season 1, 2001) # Say Cheese and I Like Chocolate Milk (Season 1, 2000) # One False Movie (Season 4, 2004) # Just Set Up the Chairs (Season 1, 2000) # Born Again Madame (Season 5, 2005) # Simpson's Home for Imaginary Friends (Season 4, 2003) # Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree (Season 3, 2003) # An X-Treme Kick-Off (Season 1, 2000) # Employee of the Month (Season 1, 2001) # Bloo-O-Ween (Season 2, 2001) # Go Goo Go (Season 4, 2004) # Don't Say Another Bad Word (Season 3, 2003) # When Peg-Leg Pete Attacks (Season 1, 2001) # Batman II (Season 1, 2001) # Phone Home (Season 2, 2001) # Frankie and Jenny vs. the Monorail (Season 4, 2004) # Super-Duper Cartoon Fighting (Season 2, 2002) # Room with a Feud (Season 5, 2004) # One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish (Season 3, 2003) # Welcome to Cruel's Home (Season 3, 2002) # The Thanksgiving Special (Season 5, 2004) # It's a Foster's Christmas! (Season 1, 2000) # My So-Called Wife (Season 2, 2001) # Bloo, Mac, Jenny, and Zilla (Season 2, 2001) # Wilt the Un-Dead Man (Season 5, 2004) # Good Wilt Hunting (Season 1, 2001) # Lisa and Frankie My Dear (Season 4, 2004) # Bloooo (Season 2, 2001) # Exo-Skin Jenny (Season 2, 2002) # Mac and the Big Math Book (Season 2, 2002) # As Seen on Live TV (Season 4, 2004) # Batman (Season 1, 2001) # Life of Crime and Punishments (Season 2, 2002) # Bloo's Brothers (Season 2, 2002) # Switching Bodies! (Season 1, 2001) # Frankie Pencilmate (Season 3, 2002) # The New Member (Season 1, 2000) # Wilt's Birthday (Season 3, 2003) # Band Blues (Season 3, 2003) # Challenge of the Super Friends (Season 5, 2005) # No Free Classes (Season 2, 2002) # Snowball Fight (Season 4, 2004) # Batman III (Season 3, 2002) # Dinner Is Reserved (Season 2, 2002) # W-World (Season 4, 2003) # Batman IV (Season 4, 2003) # The Chocolate Bake Sale with Nuts (Season 5, 2004) # Store Wars (Season 1, 2000) # Busted (Season 1, 2000) # Volcano (Season 1, 2000) # The Power (Season 1, 2000) # Hitting Rock Bottom (Season 1, 2001) # Hot Jenny (Season 1, 2001) # Mickey Mouse Gets Busted (Season 2, 2001) # Who Let the Dogs Out or In? (Season 2, 2001) # Adoptcalypse Now (Season 2, 2001) # Frankie My Dear (Season 2, 2001) # Seeing Red (Season 1, 2001) # World Wide Wabbit (Season 2, 2002) # South by Northwest (Season 2, 2002) # Koaser's Home for LOL Pals (Season 3, 2002) # Pinkeye (Season 3, 2002) # The Box Code (Season 3, 2003) # The Chaos Arc (Season 3, 2003) # Foster's Home Training Video (Season 4, 2004) # Every Day's a Good Day at Unfriendly's (Season 5, 2004) # Batman V (Season 5, 2004) # Foster's House Party (Season 5, 2004) # Foster Alone (Season 5, 2004) # Jaws (Season 5, 2005) # Cuckoo for Coco Cards (Season 5, 2005) # Mr. Herriman and Frankie Get Out! (Season 1, 2000) # A Bunch of Angry Birds (Season 1, 2000) # Pizza Hut Deluxe! (Season 1, 2000)